Episode 1225 (19 December 1995)
Synopsis Pauline was still struggling to come to terms with the fact that Arthur's handwriting had been confirmed as the one that was responsible for the signatures on the fraudulent documents. Pauline went to visit Arthur in prison and was alarmed by what she saw. The usually neat and tidy Arthur was looking more and more dishevelled and untidy and his behaviour somewhat distant almost like a man in the throes of a breakdown of some sort. She spoke to Arthur on a number of topics but he was quite unresponsive until she explained the results of the handwriting tests in which Arthur became more animated but still somewhat incoherent. Meanwhile back at the square Pat was still a bag of nerves as regards her arrangements to meet Frank's psychiatric nurse. As usual she had the support of Kathy who was there as moral support. The nurse arrived and we finally discovered what had become of Frank in the two years that have expired since his disappearance. It transpires that he was discovered wandering down the middle of a busy road in a highly unkempt state. He was described as "dirty and somewhat withdrawn" and the nurse explained he had been in the care of some form of mental institution and only recently had he been deemed fit to return to the community. Frank had apparently been through a full scale breakdown in his absence and only now he was "better" sought to make amends for his actions in the past. No mention was made to whether he was known as the person partially responsible for the fire or not. However the crux of the situation was that Frank now wanted to see his Pat and his family but Pat was obviously distressed at the idea of him returning to their lives despite the reassurances of Kathy that he only wanted to apologise. Robbie had now amassed a mini choir for his dodgy carol singing endeavours. This consisted of the aid of Bianca and Tiffany as well as little Billy. The group sang at the old people's bingo hall and received a charitable welcome however they put their collective foot in it by trying to incite more money out the oldies by telling them it was all for the widow of the local recently deceased scout leader. All well and good until the aforementioned widow gratefully stepped forward from the crowd to receive the money much to Robbie and everyone else dismay. Sonia, Claire & Jeanine were determined to discover the secret of Felix's barbershop trapdoor. Waiting until after dark when Felix had locked up the three of them sneaked across to the shop and gained entry via a set of spare keys. Whilst Sonia stood guard and Jeanine waited in the doorway with her Claire opened the trapdoor and not realising how deep down it went fell through into the basement below. This generated panic with the other two who fled screaming to the Vic with the totally unfounded story of "Felix had got Claire". Hence Grant, Phil and Nigel stormed over to the Barbershop just in time to see Felix tending Claire's minor injuries. Of course initially people jumped to the wrong conclusion and Grant was ready to tear Felix's head off until Claire managed to explain the true situation. It appears that beneath the trapdoor was a large basement room which housed Felix's butterfly collection they were all mounted on the walls in glass cases. After a series of mumbled apologies and at the wishes of Felix everyone left and poor Felix was left on the floor of his basement in shock and in tears. When Jeanine was returned home by Kathy this didn't sit well with Pat who was now nervous of Frank being at the door every time the bell rang. Tension between Mark and Steve, as Steve put the smooth chat up lines on Lydia. Mark intervened and warned her of Steve's "back stabbing nature", later on Lydia talked to Steve in the Vic and discovered what had happened regarding the money and it's connection with Arthur. She didn't want to know him after finding out the truth and it looks like Steve might be considering a rethink following this. Credits Main cast *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Linda Bassett as Bridget Gilsenen *Sid Owen as Ricky *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *John Pickard as Kevin *Daniela Denby-Ashe as Sarah *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Ross Kemp as Grant *Steve McFadden as Phil *Howard Antony as Alan *Harry Landis as Felix *Mark Monero as Steve *Marlaine Gordon as Lydia *Gemma Bissix as Clare *Alexia Demetriou as Janine *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Julia Nelson as Miss Furby *Lloyd Lamble as Pensioner *Sean Simpson as Ziggy *Tim Swinton as Warden *Devon Anderson as Billy Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes